Viagem ao Paraíso
by Capanema
Summary: Amy e Dan Cahill recebem uma carta... Amy estará preparada para o possível impacto que essa viajem requerida irá trazer? Amy/Ian.
1. Uma visita um tanto inesperada

Disclaimer: 39 Clues não me pertence, e sim a váarios autores. Essa fic foi criada somente para diversão, e não com fins lucrativos.

Amy's POV

Eu estava lendo freneticamente aquela carta. Não, não era possível!

_Caros Dan e Amy Cahill,_

_ A busca pelas pistas está prestes a terminar para vocês. Mantenham os olhos abertos para tentar evitar isso. Seus adversários estão vigiando vocês. Esse aviso está sendo enviado para vocês em completo sigilo. _

_Grace Cahill deixou uma missão a mais para vocês, que provavelmente os tirará da competição._

_ Vocês devem ir ao Brasil com o prazo de 48 horas. Assim que receberem essa carta, juntem suas coisas e viajem para o Rio de Janeiro imediatamente. Assim que chegarem devem procurar seu informante nos pés do céu._

_Assinado:_

_B.A.C._

_Clã Ekaterina_

_12h27min_

_Dia 5 de janeiro de 2010_

_OBS: Não serão permitidos acompanhantes não-membros da família Cahill._

-O que é isso, Amy? – perguntou Dan, saindo do chuveiro. Eu entreguei a carta a ele relutantemente.

-Não devemos ir – disse – Grace queria que seguíssemos com as 39 pistas. Por que diabos ela diria para viajarmos para o Brasil?

-Ás vezes lá encontraremos uma pista – disse ele, um pouco confuso – Grace deve estar nos levando para facilitar o trabalho.

-Pode ser, Dan, mas ainda estou desconfiada.

-Eu confio em Grace, Amy, e você?

Eu abaixei a cabeça e assenti, mas ainda não confiava muito nesse bilhete. Quem seria B.A.C.? Por que ele estaria tentando nos atrapalhar?

-Ok – dei-me por vencido – Nós vamos, mas seremos cautelosos. Dan, essa pode ser uma armadilha.

Mas eu sabia que não era uma armadilha. Hoje bem cedo, eu recebi essa carta.

_Flashback_

_ A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando vi Ian Kabra no hall foi em correr. Mas na verdade fiquei imóvel, congelada lá. Ele se aproximava vagarosamente e eu ficava cada vez mais preocupada._

_ -Amy Cahill – disse Ian. Era a primeira vez que eu o via sem a irmã. Ele deu o que pareceu um sorriso – Estava te procurando._

_ -E-eu... V-v-v-oc-c-ê..._

_ -Acalme-se, Amy – disse ele – Só vim aqui conversar._

_ Estranhei no primeiro momento. Ian Cobra? Só conversar, sem nem mesmo uma pistola de raios _laser _na mão? Impossível. Eu comecei a me afastar, mas trombei com uma pilastra._

_ -Me escute – disse ele – Não vou tentar te matar dessa vez._

_ -Er... Humm... É... – droga! Não agüento mais esse jeito que o Ian me deixa! Respira fundo Amy, e começa de novo – O que quer comigo?_

_ -Hoje, recebi uma carta – começou ele – Que dizia que eu e Natalie deveríamos viajar para o Brasil com alguém da família Cahill. Pensei em Irina, mas ela é uma velha psicótica horrorosa, e da última vez que fizemos parceria nos demos bem. O que acha?_

_ Eu não acreditava. Lá estava Ian, o menino que partiu meu coração, meu primeiro amor, me dizendo que a nossa parceria foi boa e que devemos repetir. Ele não se esqueceu que quase matou a todos nós e fez Alistair Oh de desaparecido?_

_ -Sim – ops! A resposta escapou da minha boca, e agora era tarde demais – Eu... Quer dizer... Hum..._

_ Ian abriu um sorriso reluzente._

– _Que ótimo! Encontrem-nos amanhã no aeroporto para partimos. Deixem as despesas conosco._

_ Eu o vi partir, pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer. Não sei se meu coração resistiria à outra parceria com ele, mas quem sabe?_

(...)

_**Oiii povinho dos Deuses!**_

_**Como estão? Me sinto suuuuuper honrada por se a primeira Cahill a postar uma fic em português. Quero que ela seja especial!**_

_**Quero reviews, hein? Não escrevi isso à toa**_

_**Hahahahahahaha'**_

_**Beijinhos e beijogas,**_

_**Gigi Potter**_


	2. A garota de cabelos negros

Capítulo 2: A garota de cabelos negros.

**Ian's POV**

Eu olhei pela janela do carro e vi Amy e Dan andarem até a limusine hesitantemente. Dei uma risada e Natalie arrumou a fita do cabelo.

-Só quero que saibam – disse Dan rispidamente – Que só estamos indo com vocês porque não temos opção. E também porque Amy estava doida para te ver de novo – ele apontou para mim. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e ri ao ver Amy dar uma cotovelada no irmão e fazer cara feia, rubra.

-Brincadeira – disse ele baixinho.

Eles entraram no carro e Dan se sentou ao meu lado, provavelmente impedindo Amy de fazer isso. A garota se sentou ao lado de Natalie, que obviamente estava indignada com isso. Vi Amy abrir um livro muito velho, que falava sobre o Brasil. Dan bufou.

-Você não pode abandonar esse livro por um minuto? – disse ele – Você não faz nada que não seja ler desde que parou naquela livraria estúpida.

-É bom conhecer a cultura de outros países, Dan! – disse Amy, irritada – E os meus livros estúpidos nos ajudaram muito antes. Então, calado!

-Concordo com a garota – disse Natalie – Você fala demais.

Dan fez uma careta, mas ficou calado. Amy voltou a ler seu livro, e eu sorri.

-Acalme-se, irmã – disse – Vamos nos separar deles em instantes, não é mesmo?

-Separar?

-Sim, Daniel, seu garoto bobinho – disse Natalie, revirando os olhos – Nós vamos voar de primeira classe, não é mesmo? E vocês não têm dinheiro para pagar um lugar tão bom.

Amy empertigou-se ao lado do irmão e desviou os olhos do livro. Então ela disse firmemente (o que me assustou, pois sua voz nunca está firme ao falar conosco):

-Não, não. Nós estamos aqui como convidados seus. Ian foi pessoalmente até o hotel nos convidar a vir, e nós não temos dinheiro para bancar a viagem. Se vocês nos quiserem, vão ter que financiar tudo.

Dan arregalou os olhos, mas eu bufei. Bem, na verdade, eu tinha a mínima esperança de que eles não reclamassem do custo. Sinalizei para Natalie e ela tirou de dentro de sua bolsa um cartão de crédito _gold_ para cada um dos irmãos.

-Contentes? – disse ela friamente. Dan balançou freneticamente a cabeça, mas Amy só sorriu e guardou o cartão. Ela se levantou e deu algumas batidinhas no vidro que nos separava do motorista, e ele imediatamente abriu o vidro.

-O que gostaria, Srta. Hope? – perguntou ele.

Ela limpou a garganta, caramente demonstrando que gostou da forma que ele se referira a ela – Quanto tempo ainda vai demorar?

-Meia hora, presumo.

-Obrigada – ela sorriu para o motorista, e eu acidentalmente revirei os olhos.

-Por nada, senhorita. Às ordens.

-Bem – disse Dan, se levantando – Acho que isso nos dá um tempinho, não?

Ele tirou um refrigerante da mini-geladeira e sorriu para a irmã.

-Sabe, Amy, eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

XxxxOxxxX

-Chegamos – anunciou o chofer. Amy e Dan já se levantavam, quando ele abriu a porta. Eu ri.

-Não sabem andar de limusine? – perguntei, rindo. Amy corou e saiu do carro, seguida de perto do seu irmão Dan, que parecia furioso.

-Por que não chamamos Irina mesmo? – suspirou Natalie.

-Porque a carta dizia que a busca nos manteria fora da competição – sussurrei – E Irina é nossa companheira Lucian, e ela nos deu sua palavra que iria nos dar a pista. E temos métodos de conseguir informações dos outros, lembra? Agora quieta, Natalie, eles podem ouvir.

Eu saí da limusine e vi Amy encarando um avião enorme, e uma pequena fila já se formava. Ela sorriu.

-As passagens, então? – disse ela para Natalie – Eu e Dan vamos comprar as nossas, e também um lanche para a viagem. Voltamos daqui a... Quarenta minutos?

-Aproximadamente – confirmou Dan, enquanto pegava uma tampinha do chão – Hey, veja Amy. Eu ainda não tenho essa. Maneiro, não? Essa parceria já começou bem.

Amy revirou os olhos – Cala a boca, Dan, e vamos. Temos muito a fazer antes de embarcar o avião.

**Amy's POV**

Eu puxei meu irmão pela mão e o arrastei até um lugar onde Ian e Natalie não nos ouviriam.

-Olha, irmãozinho – disse, olhando para os lados para checar se não tinha ninguém. Dan fez uma careta por causa do "irmãozinho", mas continuou calado – Eu não sei se devemos confiar neles. Os dois já nos traíram uma vez, podem muito bem trair de novo.

-Eu andei pensando nisso – disse ele, coçando o queixo – E eu acho que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de acreditar neles novamente. Eles são os mesmos Cobra que nos odeiam, mas eles precisam de nós, certo? Não, não responda. Então, por que nós não seguimos tudo com eles, e depois nós mesmos não os enganamos?

-Isso é muito Lucian para mim – disse, suspirando – Mas acho que vai ser necessário. Vem, Dan, vamos comprar as passagens.

Depois de organizar tudo e Dan fazer sua visita às máquinas de doces e lanchonetes próximas ("Ora, Amy, não seja tão dura! Eles são ricos, não são?"), embarcamos no avião. Nossas malas já estavam bem guardadas, e foi estranho andar até a primeira classe. Dan sentou-se ao lado de uma garota muito escura de olhos e cabelos escuros, que estavam presos firmemente em uma trança espinha de peixe. Eu revirei os olhos e fui parar do lado de uma garota muito calada. Ela encarava a janela o tempo todo, então tudo que era perceptível eram seus cabelos negros muito lisos. Peguei a minha bolsa e remexi nervosamente, então percebi que tinha deixado meu livro na mala. Suspirei e comecei a ouvir música, que acabou me fazendo dormir.

Pelo menos duas horas depois, eu acordei com o barulho do meu celular tocando. Olhei para o lado e percebi que a garota ainda encarava a janela. Estranho, mas deixa quieto. Peguei meu celular e vi que era Nellie me ligando.

-Amy! – disse ela, quando eu atendi – Onde você está? Eu fiquei tão preocupada... Algum dos seus familiares raptou vocês? E o Dan, Deus, ele está bem? Amy, me diga agora onde vocês estão que eu vou buscar vocês!

-Eu não posso, Nellie – disse – Olha, depois eu te conto tudo. Eu e Dan estamos no avião, estamos super seguros e confortáveis.

-Avião? Amy, o que é que vocês...

-Tchau, Nellie! Também estamos com saudades! Beijos.

Eu desliguei o celular e o guardei na bolsa. _Eu não podia contar para Nellie_. Dan há essa hora deve estar dormindo, com a barriga cheia. Não devia incomodá-lo com uma só ligação, não é mesmo?

Foi quando eu olhei para trás e vi o rosto do Dan roçado com o da menina ao seu lado, e puxei o ar exasperadamente. Meu irmãozinho estava beijando uma desconhecida!

Levantei-me e fui até seu assento, cutucando seu ombro. Quando ele se virou, vi que não era Dan; era Ian.

-Com licença? – disse, exasperada – Onde está o meu irmãozinho?

Ian levantou uma sobrancelha – Bem, eu pedi para ele trocar de lugar comigo, e ele aceitou. Então, deve estar com Natalie. E se me dá licença...

Ele se inclinou para frente para continuar o que estava fazendo, e eu bufei. Mas que pouca vergonha!

Como Ian disse, encontrei Dan ao lado de Natalie. Ele dormia, babando por todo o assento. Natalie se arrumava olhando para um espelho fixado a cadeira. Às vezes ela lançava um olhar de desgosto para o Dan.

-Pode levá-lo, se quiser – disse ela, enquanto retocava a sombra preta – Está inútil aqui.

Eu balancei meu irmão, e ele acordou assustado. Finalmente – depois de cansativos minutos tranqüilizando-o de que não havia ninjas no avião – Dan aceitou sentar-se ao meu lado. Ele desabou na cadeira que eu estava há minutos atrás, e me olhava curiosamente, como se esperasse que eu sentasse.

-Tem gente aí, seu bobalhão – disse, revirando os olhos – Precisamos sentar em algum outro lugar.

-Espere – disse Dan, agora examinando com surpresa a moça ao seu lado – Ahn, com licença, você pode se retirar por um tempo?

A menina apenas negou, sem olhar para nós. Eu senti um arrepio na espinha, e me parecia que havia algo _errado_ com a menina. Ela parecia incapaz de se virar, de falar alguma coisa. Ela se arredou um pouco no assento e deixou um mínimo espaço, que claramente dizia para um de nós se sentar ao seu lado. Dan adiantou-se, mas eu o empurrei e sentei lá. Estava muito desconfortável, mas sabia que não ia obter nada melhor.

-Nellie nos ligou – sussurrei, apesar de duvidar que a garota se concentrava em nossa conversa – E está preocupada. Duvido muito que temos permissão para dizer aonde estamos, e Nellie é muito inteligente, já pensa como uma Cahill. Talvez ela rastreie a ligação, ou algo assim... Mas temos que nos prevenir. Vou jogar o meu celular fora, e eu adoraria que você me desse o seu – Dan pressionou o bolso do seu _jeans_ desgastado, obviamente apertando o celular, e eu revirei os olhos – Não seja estúpido, compramos novos com o dinheiro dos Kabra, só me entregue ele.

Dan enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o seu antiquado celular, e eu o peguei e embrulhei em um plástico, como se fosse perigoso. Dan espreguiçou-se e levantou, caminhando até seu lugar ao lado de Natalie. A garota bufou, e eu pensei ter visto um sorriso se formar nos lábios de Dan antes dele ferrar no sono.

Percebi depois de um tempo que ainda estava sentada na mesma cadeira que a garota, e me dirigi rapidamente até o meu assento. Lancei um olhar curioso para a minha parceira, que mantinha o rosto colado no vidro. Peguei na minha bolsa alguma coisa para comer e dei de ombros. Essa menina podia ser curiosa o quanto quisesse, não era da minha conta. Mas eu tinha uma vontade enorme de investigar, e foi difícil me conter a não virá-la para mim.

Nesse momento, o avião começou a tremer perigosamente. Eu me agarrei ao banco e abafei um grito. Então a voz da aeromoça ecoou friamente:

"_Caros passageiros, estamos enfrentando uma pequena turbulência. Favor permanecer em seus assentos, e apertem os cintos. Recomendamos que não tenham pânico. Obrigada"_

Então, eu consegui gritar. E mais outros passageiros fizeram o mesmo, principalmente quando o avião deu uma guinada para baixo. Várias pessoas rezavam, crentes que o avião estava caindo. Então eu senti uma mão fria agarrando o meu pulso, e eu olhei para o lado.

A garota não se virara, mas suas mãos ágeis tateavam a minha cadeira a procura do que eu pensava ser o seu cinto de segurança. Eu descobri pouco tempo depois que ela tinha achado os celulares, aberto a janela e jogado eles para fora.

Gritei mais ainda, quando o vento cortante agitou os meus cabelos. Com a mesma rapidez que a janela foi aberta, estava fechada. Mas eu vi de relance um canto da garota, o lado direito do seu pescoço, e não gostei nada do que vi.

Só não gritei mais porque já estava me sentindo incapaz. Ela tinha uma marca horrível, como uma tatuagem; definitivamente, devia ser uma tatuagem. Era o contorno de uma mão, e estava muito vermelha e inchada. Um filete de sangue ainda escorria muito lentamente por ela, mas acabava perdido no meio de seus lindos cabelos negros. Sua mão gelada ainda me segurava firmemente, seu rosto colado completamente ao vidro. De repente, o avião deu um solavanco e parou. Eu arfei, e percebi que não tinha parado de gritar por um minuto. O silêncio reinava no avião, a não ser pelo leve barulho das respirações oscilantes dos passageiros. Então, a voz calma da camareira invadiu o avião:

"_Caros passageiros, sejam bem-vindos ao Rio de Janeiro, Brasil."_

XxxxOxxxX

_N/A: Sim, pessoas, eu não morri! \o/_

_Não ligue, talvez eu volte a dar umas desaparecidas assim, mas é só porque eu meio que esqueci de publicar aqui... Mentira, é mais culpa da minha imaginação, que estava se recusando a funcionar u,u_

_Eu quero dedicar esse capítulo ao meu amiguinho Math Uzumaki, que começou aqui no fanfiction faz pouco tempo e só lê The 39 Clues por recomendação minha ;D_

_Quero dedicar também à Laslus, e dizer a ela que eu não ignorei seus comentários ;D Eu estou dedicando a ela porque se não fosse a sua insistência, eu não postaria por mais um mês. Mas ela quem pediu insistentemente, e eu não podia recusar, né? E depois, foi super feliz escrever esse cap, e eu devo isso a ela._

_Parabéns Laslus, tu é foda! \o/_

_Beijinhos especiais também para:_

paraso21

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal** _(infelizmente, só até O Círculo Negro. Eu não consegui os livros depois desses, e estou doida para conseguir para ler :/)_

DaniDBR

**Jullytta** _(Como comentei ali atrás, só li até O Círculo Negro, por falta de meios de conseguir os outros livros para comprar e sermões da minha mãe que ela não tem fábrica de dinheiro para estar sempre comprando livros novos para mim. Bom, esperemos até o meu aniversário :/ E que boom que você gostou *-* Não tive tempo de revisar esse , então sorry por qualquer erro ;D)_

**Ana Cahill** _(Geente, até me emociono com comentários desse ÇÇ Muuuuuito obrigada!)_

Obolinho

biaa

**Math Uzumaki**

**Laslus**

_Isso é tudo, pessoal!_

_Beijinhos de batom azul,_

_Gigi Potter_


	3. Muita confusão nos pés do céu

Não, não corram pra baixo ainda!

Resolvi colocar alguns comentários aqui em cima, antes das da falação normal de depois da fic...

Primeiro: Eu sinto muito pelo deslize do segundo capítulo, onde a Natalie pergunta por quê eles não tinham chamado Irina pra ir com eles... É que eu ainda não sabia que ela estava morta e ainda não conhecia a maldita Isabel Kabra.

Segundo: Eu quero mandar um "oi" pra Maari Cahill, e dizer que vou ler todas as suas fics, uma por uma. Bem, pelo menos as de 39 Clues... É que eu tenho que escrever esse capítulo! Não posso mais ficar enrolando.

Terceiro: Quem já céu o oitavo e o nono livros como eu, ESQUEÇA TUDO. Puf! Eles não existem. Talvez eu use detalhes pequenos dos livros, mas grandes coisas como Madrigal é um clã bonzinho e blábláblá... Esqueçam. Essa fic praticamente parte do sétimo livro.

Aah, e quem está bem atrasado, tipo livro 5 ou 6, contém spoilers. Fora isso, boa leitura ^^

**XxxOxxX**

Capítulo 3: Muita confusão nos pés do céu

**Amy's POV **

-Pela última vez Dan, largue esses malditos _chips _e vem me ajudar!

Eu estava deitada na minha cama, no quarto de hotel. Não sei exatamente o nome de onde estávamos, mas eu sei de uma coisa: F-A-N-T-Á-S-T-I-C-O! _Spa, _colchão d'água, piscina... tudo! Era um luxo só. Tirando o fato que eu e Dan teríamos que dividir a cama, tudo perfeito.

-Não enche – resmungou ele – Estamos no paraíso, e você está olhando pela milésima vez essa estúpida carta. Não deixamos nada escapar.

-Mas isso me frustra! – gritei – Por quê a busca está acabada para nós? E que tipo de missão super secreta Grace deixaria pra gente? E o que um maldito Ekat iria querer com a gente?

-Somos Madrigal – disse Dan – Todos os clãs iriam querer algo com a gente.

-Shh! – disse, colocando meu dedo indicador na boca – Ninguém sabe disso! E é melhor que as coisas continuem assim. Nem nós mesmos temos certeza disso.

-Se você descobrir outro clã que comece com a letra "M", me avisa...

-Infantil. Você também não gostou de ser um M.

-Não, não gostei! – Dan surtou – Mas o que eu posso fazer sobre isso? Nada! E eu não quero discutir isso agora.

-Dan – disse, olhando apreensiva para a carta – Aqui diz... Diz que temos um prazo. Tínhamos 48h para encontrar nosso informante – eu conferi o relógio – E esse prazo acaba em uma hora! Como vamos chegar a tempo?

-Penteie seu cabelo enquanto eu chamo os Kabra – Dan levantou em um pulo – Mas, é sério, penteie seu cabelo, você precisa.

Revirei os olhos e me olhei no espelho – céus, Dan estava certo. Me arrumei e coloquei um _short jeans_, já que estava um calor absurdo no Rio de Janeiro. Peguei minha bolsa e saí correndo da suíte.

-A limusine está nos esperando lá em baixo – disse Ian, com o tom mais calmo do mundo – Agora, relaxem e vamos para o nosso destino.

-Esse é o problema! – gritei, frustrada – Onde diabos é "os pés do céu"?

-Você não sabe essa? – perguntou Dan, confuso – Mas... É óbvio! Temos de ir até o Cristo Redentor!

Pisquei algumas vezes e sorri. É claro! Os pés do céu... Devemos estar nos pés da estátua, que tem uma ligação total com o céu.

-Vamos andando – disse Natalie – Agora! Perder o horário seria totalmente nada legal.

Em meia hora, chegamos ao nosso destino. Foi incrível a maneira como o motorista contornou os carros e chegou lá tão rápido.

-Só Deus sabe como chegamos tão rápido – disse Dan.

-Há há, Dan – revirei os olhos – Demais a sua piada. Agora, vamos até os pés e procuramos um homem com uma pasta preta, ou algo do tipo.

**Ian's POV**

Certas horas eu não sabia se queria abraçar Dan ou enforcá-lo.

Por exemplo, quando ele nos lembrou do prazo, certamente ele merecia um abraço por ter salvado a viagem. Mas, quando ele causa uma confusão com os guardas, eu simplesmente quero matá-lo.

-O que ele estava pensando? – disse - Que ele conseguiria simplesmente escalar a estátua sem ser visto? Por favor, ele não é um Lucian, nunca conseguiria.

-Calado – Amy disse friamente – Ele sabe o que está fazendo.

Eu olhei para a ruiva. Ela tinha prendido seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo no carro, e estava muito bonita. Ela tinha pernas lindas, o que eu conseguia ver graças aos seus _shorts_ abençoados.

Ela estava bem gostosa nesse dia.

Eu gosto de garotas gostosas.

-Tire os olhos da bunda da menina, Ian – repreendeu Natalie – Respeito, por favor. Não se esqueça que eu também sou uma garota, e não gosto disso.

-Tanto faz – balancei os ombros, indiferente – Amy, seu irmão está nos mandando olhar para o dedão da estátua.

-O quê? – a garota pareia ter acordado de um transe – Como sabe disso?

-Código Morse. Ele disse... Dedão esquerdo. Telefone.

Amy olhou para o local com um binóculo, e seu rosto se iluminou.

-Olhem isso – Amy passou para nós o binóculo, e eu vi. Lá, debaixo da unha do dedão esquerdo, estava um smartphone.

-Como pegamos? – disse Natalie – É totalmente impossível.

-Dan já distraiu os guardas – sussurrou Amy – Deixa comigo.

Rápida e cautelosamente, Amy subiu o primeiro degrau do pedestal. Os guardas pareciam entretidos em Dan, que falava inglês muito rápido e corria em volta da estátua. Alguns minutos depois, Amy estava de volta.

-Então – disse ela, com um sorriso – Esse é o nosso informante.

**Amy's POV**

Não é a coisa mais fácil liberar seu irmãozinho por escalar uma das sete maravilhas mundiais. Depois de algumas horas, conseguimos sair quase impunes, só com uma advertência.

-Deixe-me ver o celular – disse Natalie – Eu sou boa com tecnologia.

-Vou dar para o Dan – disse, fria – Ele também é ótimo, e é meu irmão.

Dan ligou o celular. Era comum. Após explorar um pouco, achou alguns contatos estranhos na lista. Pessoas como "DrudzBir5427".

-Parece como o celular de um adolescente normal – disse ele, com uma careta – E tem algumas fotos, também. Olha.

Dan me estendeu o celular e eu petrifiquei. A foto era da mesma coisa, tirada de vários ângulos diferentes: uma tatuagem de uma mão, com um filete de sangue escorrendo.

-E-eu fico com isso – guardei o celular na minha bolsa, e os irmãos Kabra se entreolharam. Eles não tinham chegado a ver o celular.

-Vamos para o hotel, então – disse Dan, animado – Depois de quase ser preso, mereço um descanso.

Antes de Dan sair correndo, segurei seu pulso.

-Não vão – disse – Têm algo errado.

Corri de volta até o monumento. Fui até a loja de recordações e procurei uma miniatura do cristo redentor. Peguei, paguei e mostrei para todos.

-Olhem isso – apontei para a unha do dedo mindinho – Essa unha é quebrada. Eu não sei por quê, e nunca encontrei algum livro que contasse essa história.

-É só um fato bobo, Amy – Dan revirou os olhos – Nem tudo tem que ter uma explicação lógica.

-Pense como um Cahill, Dan! Acho que lá deve ter tipo uma passagem. E se B.A.C. quis dizer para procurarmos _dentro _da estátua?

-Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Ian, com uma careta – Conseguimos o celular. É isso, final da história.

-Foi muito fácil – neguei – Sigam para o hotel se quiserem, mas eu vou voltar e investigar.

Eu dei a volta e saí correndo. Escutei passos apressados atrás de mim, o que significava que os três me seguiam.

-Temos dois minutos! – gritei – Rápido!

Eu escalei o pedestal o mais rápido que podia. Alguns turistas olhavam e apontavam, perplexos. Os seguranças apitavam. Eu não estava nem aí para me manter escondida. Eu _precisava _daquela pista.

Quando cheguei ao dedo mindinho e consegui arrancar a unha – o que revelou um túnel – me restavam alguns segundos. Como era muito pequeno, tive que engatinhar para chegar até o calcanhar e finalmente poder levantar.

-Eu estou aqui! – gritei – B.A.C., eu cheguei!

-E com dois segundos de sobra – disse uma voz masculina atrás de mim.

Eu me virei com rapidez e me deparei com um garoto com cerca de dezesseis anos. Ele era loiro e sorria para mim de forma sedutora.

-_Você_ é B.A.C.? – perguntei, chocada.

-Não – respondeu ele, com sua voz incrivelmente arrematadora – Eu sou só o Lucas. O mensageiro.

-L-lu-lucas – disse. _Não_! Maldita gagueira, pare agora! – V-v-você é o n-nosso informante?

-Exatamente – ele se aproximou – Você escolheu bem seus parceiros. Lucian. É um clã com pessoas ricas, astutas e com bons contatos.

-Como sabe disso? – perguntei.

-Eu sei de tudo – ele deu de ombros – Mas... Eu tenho coisas para fazer. Tome – ele me entregou um pedaço de papel – Aqui tem o número de telefone que você deve ligar ainda hoje para receber suas informações.

-O-obrigada – eu estendi a mão e peguei o papel.

-Então, acho que isso é uma despedida. Até breve, se você tiver sorte – ele começou a andar e parou no meio do caminho. Virou-se para mim e sorriu – Espero que decifre isso rápido. Gostei de você, quanto mais cedo você resolver, mais cedo nos veremos.

Eu corei e observei Lucas sumir, escalando tornozelo acima. Eu voltei pelo mesmo caminho que tinha tomado antes e tive a precaução de olhar por um buraco no concreto, e viu o caos que estava lá fora: seguranças corriam de um lado para o outro, turistas confusos tiravam fotos de tudo e repórteres faziam anotações em blocos de notas. Eu encontrei Dan e os Kabra parados bem embaixo da estátua, olhando para cima ansiosamente. Então tive uma idéia.

Saí do túnel e desci os grandes degraus, com os braços erguidos, como quem se rende. Alguns policiais me cercaram e olharam feio pra mim. Alguns começaram a falar português muito rápido, então eu rezei pra que minha atuação fosse boa, e comecei a forçar um choro.

-Eu só queria meu Teddy! – disse, em inglês, e alguns policiais olharam pra mim como se eu fosse maluca – Teddy preso lá em cima! Eu querer Teddy!

Dan veio correndo até mim e segurou meu braço – Desculpem, minha irmã é meio traumatizada, então age como se tivesse quatro anos... Ela estava com seu urso de pelúcia, e ficou jogando ele para cima, até que ele ficou preso lá. Ela só queria seu brinquedo de volta.

Eu não sei como conseguimos enrolar os guardas e sair de lá. Quer dizer, eu tenho cara de traumatizada? E como uma pessoa normal iria jogar um urso de pelúcia nessa altura? A única coisa que sei é que, assim que chegamos ao hotel eu desabei na cama, extremamente cansada.

-Eu quero comer alguma coisa – resmunguei – Eu preciso de comida!

-Estou chamando o serviço de quarto – disse Dan, já no telefone – O que você quer? Acho que vou pedir uma torta de chocolate, um frango assado e lagosta. Será o suficiente?

-Dan, não vamos realmente comer isso tudo – repreendi – Não tem hambúrguer, não? Se sim, peça dois. Ou melhor, quatro – corrigi, quando meu estômago roncou de novo.

-Estão trazendo – disse ele, com a cara amarrada – Mas eu queria uma torta de chocolate.

Alguns minutos depois, bateram na porta. Uma mulher sorridente deixou a comida, arrumou a mesa e saiu logo depois.

-Adoro esse lugar – disse Dan, sentando-se – Hey Amy, pegue uma Coca pra mim.

-Palavrinha mágica? – disse, olhando pro teto.

-Agora – eu olhei pra ele com uma cara de "eu vou te matar" – Ah, desculpa, vai. Tá bom, por favor, pegue uma Coca Cola pra mim, vossa majestade?

Eu assenti e peguei o refrigerante na mini-geladeira. Já estava me sentando para comer quando alguma coisa dentro da minha bolsa apitou. Eu corri pra lá e tirei o celular da menina da tatuagem.

_Você tem 1 nova mensagem._

Eu respirei fundo e apertei _ler_.

_Nome: Amy Hope Cahill_

_Família: Dan Arthur Cahill – irmão._

_Idade: 14 anos_

_Clã: Desconhecido._

_Filha de Hope e Arthur Cahill. Matar ao avistar._

_Nome: Dan Arthur Cahill_

_Família: Amy Hope Cahill – irmã._

_Idade: 11 anos_

_Clã: Desconhecido._

_Filho de Hope e Arthur Cahill. Matar ao avistar._

_**CUIDADO, M. VOCÊS ESTÃO SENDO OBSERVADOS.**_

_**-L**_

Eu fechei rapidamente a mensagem. Oh meu Deus, eu e Dan estamos sendo observados.

**XxxOxxX**

Oi criaturas meigas!

Na minha opinião, esse capítulo ficou podre. Sério mesmo, eu odiei tudo o que eu escrevi. Mas vou postar assim mesmo, porque minha paciência com reescrever capítulos é zero.

Desculpem pela demora T-T Eu quase nunca escrevo, ando muuito ocupada :s Mas aqui tá um capítulo prontinho. E eu vou tentar fazer algo menos podre da próxima vez, tá? :P

Beijinhos especiais para:

Math Uzumaki

**Laslus **_(Me irritar? Por saber que uma pessoa gosta tanto da minha fanfic que manda duas reviews pra um capítulo e ainda manda uma mensagem ameaçando invadir minha casa se eu não publicar? Não, isso me deixa é feliz! Sério mesmo, sem sarcasmo nessa frase. Que bom que você gosta das minhas histórias *O*)_

CaahT39C _(Eu estava extremamente atrasada, que vergonha. Mas agora eu conheso a MALDITA FILHA DUMA VACA Isabel Kabra e já li até o 9, e estou esperando ansiosamente pelos próximos. EU PRECISO DE MAIS LIVROS, SÉRIO. Se você souber aonde eu acho algum pra download, grita aqui ;D Hahaha, tá um monte de gente falando que gostou da cena do Ian, hahaha! Obrigaada *-*)_

Anaeevee _(Hahaha, aah, então ela é muito tipo eu... Entendi. LOL, ela mereceu, deixa a menina se gabar um pouco. UM POUCO. Mais do que um pouco, pode bater. Hahah, brincadeira :P)_

Loreenaa _(Ooh, thanks! *-*)_

DaniDBR11

MariCahillMadrigal

Jady Cahill _(Nunca! Nunca nunca nuncaaa! Eu amo escrever The 39 Clues! Eu também sou muuito Amyan, hahaah, mas aquela parte, me veio na cabeça de repente e eu TIVE que escrever! Hahaha)_

Faça como eles e mande uma review! Deixe uma autora feliz e motivada a escrever mais! *-*

Beijos de caramelo,

Gigi Potter


End file.
